List of programs broadcast by Kids' WB
This article lists some of the shows originally seen on Kids' WB from the block launch in 1995 until it was discontinued in 2008. by Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television * Animaniacs (1995–2000)1 * Baby Looney Tunes (2002–2003, currently on Boomerang) * The Batman (2004–2008, currently on Boomerang) * Batman Beyond (1999–2001) * Batman: The Animated Series (1995–1999, currently on Boomerang) * Ben 10 ''(2005–2007) * ''Bugs 'n' Daffy (1996–1999) * The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999–2000) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005–2006) * The Daffy Duck Show (1996–1997) * Detention (1999–2001) * Duck Dodgers ''(2003–2005, currently on Boomerang) * ''Freakazoid! (1995–1997) * Histeria! (1998–2001) * Johnny Test (2005–2008) * Krypto the Superdog (2006–2007, currently on Boomerang) * Legion of Super Heroes (2006–2008) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–2005) * The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997–2000) * Ozzy & Drix (2002–2004) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1998)1 * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (1998–1999) * Road Rovers (1996–1997) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) * Static Shock (2000–2005) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000, currently on Boomerang) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2000, currently on Boomerang) * Taz-Mania (1995–1996) * Teen Titans (2003–2006, currently on Boomerang) * That's Warner Bros.! (1995–1996) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1997–2000) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006–2008, currently on Boomerang) * Waynehead (1996–1997) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) (formerly on Boomerang) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2007) * The Zeta Project (2001–2002) From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios * Codename: Kids Next Door (2004, formerly on Boomerang) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005, formerly on Boomerang) * The Powerpuff Girls (2002, formerly on Boomerang) * Samurai Jack (2001, formerly on Boomerang) From Hanna-Barbera * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * Captain Planet (1997–1998) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2002) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (now on Boomerang) Anime * Astro Boy (2004) * Beyblade (2002) * Cardcaptors (2000–2001) * Dragon Ball Z (2001) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2003–2005) * Pokémon (1999–2006) (was on Vortexx, reruns from 2002-2007 on Cartoon Network and new episodes from 2006 to 2009 on 4Kids TV, now on Disney XD) * Sailor Moon (2001) * Spider Riders (2006–2007) * Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2006) * Viewtiful Joe (2005–2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001–2006) (was on Vortexx, reruns from 2002-2007 on Cartoon Network and new episodes from 2006 to 2009 on 4Kids TV, now on Disney XD) Miscellaneous * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series ''(2003–2005) * ''Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998) * Channel Umptee-3 (1997–1998) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001–2003) (was on Vortexx until September 27, 2014) * Da Boom Crew (2004–2005) * Earthworm Jim (1995–1997)1 * Eon Kid (2007–2008) * Garfield and Friends ''(1999–2000) * ''Generation O! (2000–2001) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2000–2005) * The Land Before Time ''(2008) (now on Cartoon Network) * ''The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) * Magi-Nation (2007–2008) * Max Steel (2000–2002) * Men in Black: The Series (1997–2001) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures ''(1995–1996) * ''Monster Allergy (2006-2007) * The Mummy (2001–2003) * The Nightmare Room (2001–2002) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(1999–2002) (now on Fox Kids) * ''Phantom Investigators (2002) * Rescue Heroes (2001–2003) (now on Qubo) * The Ripping Friends ''(2002–2003) (now on Fox Kids) * ''Skunk Fu! (2007–2008) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) (was on Vortexx until September 27, 2014) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper ''(1996–1999) (now on Fox Kids) * ''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire ''(1996–1998) * ''Will and Dewitt (2007–2008) * Wish Kid ''(1999) * ''World of Quest (2008) * X-Men: Evolution (2000–2003)